Love in the Midst of Chaos
by C.C. Red
Summary: When you are brought together with a group formed, by the French government, to help find a solution to the new animal uprising. When you arrive in Paris to meet with the team you realize that one of your old professors is also in the group. As the mission goes on you find yourself feeling like a young college student yet again.


It's been about a week since the animals started attacking people around the globe. I had been called to Paris to help take part in the solution, being known as one of the top Veterinary Pathologist. As I walk to the briefing room i can hear that Delavenne has started addressing the group. When I walk in he turns to me and introduces me to the rest of the group.

"Oh this is our final member. Everyone this is Doctor (Your first and last name). (Y/N) this is Jackson Oz, Abraham Kenyatta, Chloe Tousignant, Jamie Campbell and Doctor Mitch Morgan."

I smile at the group as I look at everyone. But I smile fades when my eyes meet those of Mitch Morgan. I stop and chuckle softly, recognizing him immediately as one of my favorite teachers.

"What's up, teach?"

The rest of the group looks between the two of us rather confused as Mitch places his hand over his mouth. The young man Delavenne introduced as Jackson is the first to ask what everyone is thinking.

"You two know each other?"

Mitch makes a clicking sound with his tongue as he moves his hand back into the table.

"She uh… was one of my students from UCLA. One of my top students actually."

As Delavenne gestures toward the last open chair in the room and I take a seat, he addresses the elephant in the room.

"Yes, Dr. (Y/L/N) and Dr. Morgan are the two top Veterinary Podiatrists in the world."

The young blonde woman Delavenne has introduced as Chloe, looks between the two of us.

"The best tend to train the best."

I shrug and nod as I glance back at Mitch, remembering how I had the biggest crush on him when I took his class all those years ago. As the meeting goes on I cannot shake the feeling of eyes in the back on my head. I can't decide if they are from Mitch or the young lady Delevanne introduced as Jamie Campbell. Since she had a look of surprise and jealousy on her face when Mitch had confirmed that I was one of his students, I don't know why that would be something to be jealous of, I mean Mitch was always very professional and besides his daughter and his job, he never seemed to be passionate about anything. After the debriefing we are allowed to go to the hotel that the French government is providing us, I have to say they're really very nice. With silk curtains and bed sheets, along with a fabulous view of Paris. Once I get settled in I decide to go down to the hotel bar, where I see Mitch sitting at the bar. I stop for a minute before decided to leave him be and go to the other end of the bar, ordering a glass of red wine. As I look up I see Mitch looking around before his eyes meet mine. Once they do his gaze drops to the bar top before he gets up from his chair and comes over to me and begins to joke.

"What, now that you see me again you're starstruck huh?"  
I chuckle softly, after taking a sip of my wine and sitting it on the table.

"I don't know about starstruck, surprised yes."

He nods, as he leans against the bat, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Yeah, well. It's good to see you again. Nice to see one of my students out making a difference in the world."

"I don't know how big of a difference I am making."

"You're here trying to save mankind, aren't you? I'd say that's making a difference."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I just hope we can fix this before more people get hurt."

The two of us stay quiet for a few minutes, before Mitch asks a few more questions.

"So, how'd you get the job in New York?"

"Well, you'd be surprised how many doors open when you've been taught by the amazing Doctor Mitch Morgan. Luckily, it makes it easy to get a job, sadly, it gives me a lot to live up to."

He nods.

"That's understandable, I mean I am the amazing Doctor Mitch Morgan after all."

The two of us chuckle at his poor joke and go silent again until he asks another question.

"Did you ever start that little family you always talked about wanting when I told you about Clem?"  
I shake my head.

"No, I haven't seemed to have the time when I'm not focused on my career. How is Clem by the way?"

When I ask that Mitch looks down at his glass of scotch, before looking up and straight in front of him.

"She's uh.. She's good, considering for as long as she's been able to remember she's been the kid who's dying."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Clementine, Mitch's now about seven years old, has had seizures since she was two years old. To this day her doctors still don't know how to cure her. Mitch also hasn't seen Clementine since she was two years old, and his ex-wife and he had gotten divorced, she almost giving Mitch every reason to stay away from her and their daughter. But, you could tell it tore Mitch apart. After I had made the mistake of asking that question Mitch goes question and I try to change the subject.

"So, that Jamie Campbell girl seems to like you."

He kind of tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes, with a poorly focused and uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really wanna talk about that."

I nod and finish off my glass of wine.

"Right, well it's getting late, we should probably get ready for tomorrow."

He nods and his face relaxes with a real smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nod before paying for my drink and heading back to my room. Knowing Mitch he probably stayed there for a few hours after I left. Maybe he meet with that Jamie girl and that had drinks and a grand old time. As this thought enters my head I find myself getting slightly jealous. I get ready for bed, taking a quick shower and relaxing. However, I still find my mind drifting to Mitch and the feelings I had all those years ago.


End file.
